The Lost Girl
by Wise Owl Eyes
Summary: She's one of the bodies that the Gladers never found. They thought the Grievers got her after all this time but she has never stopped running.
1. Lost

**Hey. Hi. Hello.**

**I just finished reading The Maze Runner by James Dashner and loved it. I can not wait to see the movie :3 But anyway, while I was reading this idea popped into my head and I could not let it pass by so I decided to give it a shot :D This is going to be a Thomas/OC but anyway I hope you enjoy the prologue of my new story, The Lost Girl.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to follow, favorite and review :D**

_Several Months Earlier…_

_Keep running._

_I have to keep running, _The girl gritted her teeth as she sprinted down the corridor of the maze. She turned right and than making a sharp left in what she hoped was the right direction back. Her heart felt it was going to burst out of her chest but she couldn't stop running. The girl turned her head, a small scream escaping her lips when she saw that _two_ Grievers were behind her now. The mechanically clicking and whirring sound of the creatures made grew louder as they gained on her. She looked over her shoulder to see that one of the Griever's spikes were poking out of it's disgusting moist looking skin and one of it's claws was stretched out, reaching for her.

_I can't run anymore.. I have to stop.._

"Keep running, Nora!"

Nora looked up at the sound of Minho's voice. The Asian boy was several feet, sprinting in front of her. Just ahead the West Doorway back into the Glade was wide open but not for much longer. The sun had been setting for the last longer. It was minutes before the doors closed and she would have to spend the night in the Maze. Dread filled her mind at the very thought.

_I'm not going to make it. I am going to die in here. _

"I can't," She somehow gasped. Nora was so out of breath that she was surprised that the words were even able to escape her lips.

"Come on, you shank," Minho yelled at her, glancing over his shoulder again, "We're almost there."

"I can't."

Minho sprinted through the doorway into the Glade. Nora pushed her legs a little harder but it was so use. There was a loud boom, shaking the maze floor and causing her to stumble over her feet. It slowed her down. Nora thought one of the Grievers let out a little shriek and something sharp sliced her arm. Nora hissed, the blood seeping from the cut down towards her wrist but kept running. She looked back to the Glade and paled.

The Doors were closing.

She wasn't going to make it.

"Nora," Minho yelled again, his eyes wide with panic. He turned and started screaming towards the other Gladers that were sure to be sprinting from the Homestead. Alby, Newt and Gally were the first to reach Minho's side, all of frozen in place, their eyes wide with horror and panic as they watched Nora. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at the boys that had become her family.

"I'm sorry," She mouthed to them, tears falling down her tan cheeks.

Newt's blue eyes widened, the first of the group to understand what Nora was about to do.

"Don't do it, Nora," He screamed but it was too late. The West Door slammed shut.

**So what did you think? Leave a review, I love those by the way, to tell me what you thought and I will try to update as soon as I can :D**

**Love you all,**

**Owly **


	2. Alive

**Hey. Hi. Hello.**

**So this update is long over do. Oh my gosh, you guys are freaking amazing :3 12 reviews in one chapter. Y'all have no idea how happy you made me with that. I had no idea that you were going to enjoy the prologue that much :3 And thank you to everyone who has favorited and followed this story so far :3 And I am so sorry that it took me so long to update :( I went on a college visit and I have been studying for midterms :'(**

**ToxicArt123- **Aww thank you so much :3 I am so glad you liked the first chapter :D

**Guest- **Thank you so much :D

**Guest- **Of course I'll keep writing and thank you so much for reviewing :D

**COCACOLEMAN-** Haha aww I'm glad you liked it :) And thank you for reviewing :)

**Niclo121212- **Aww thank you so much :D

**LovelyThorn- **You should read the book :D I brought all three and I finished the Maze Runner in two days and I am already halfway through The Scorch Trials :)) And thank you:)

**Something like me- **Yay I am so glad you like it and thank you for reviewing :D

**LovelyBlue99- **Thank you so much :D

**Bella- **Aww thank you so much, your review made my day. I am so happy that you liked the first chapter so much :))

**xLadyInBluex- **Here is more :D I am so glad you're so excited to see more and thank you for reviewing :D

**cinnamonstarbarks- **Thank you for the constructive criticism. I always love getting criticism because it makes my writing better :D And I am so glad that you liked the beginning :D Thank you so much for reviewing :D

**Guest- **Thank you for letting me know :D I tried looking it up but I wasn't able to find it. If you let me know who the author is that would be amazing so than I can go and read it :3

**Guest- **Aww thank you :D You are so sweet for being so excited for the next chapter and I know I made y'all wait far longer than you should have but I hope y'all enjoy this chapter as well :3

**WalkingSaint18- **Aww thank you so much :D I am so glad that you enjoyed it :D

**Enjoy the new chapter y'all :D I also wanted to try this in Nora's POV so tell me what you thought :D**

_Nora's Point of View_

_Several Months Earlier..._

It was so dark; so dark that I could barely see my hand in front of my face and that I kept tripping over my own feet. The whirring and clicking sounds of the Grievers had stopped so I slowed my pace to a light jog. I had been a Runner for long enough to know to never stop running, Alby and Newt had engrained it into my head enough over the past two years. The backpack that was strapped to my shoulders bounced along with the rhythm of my steps, a light jiggling of the few rations that I had left. Only a few dried apple slices and half a bottle of water. It was barely enough to get me through the night but it would have to do.

_ **You really think you're going to survive? No Glader has survived a night in the Maze. **_

I froze.

What the hell?

The sound of the voice inside my head sent a chill down my spine. It was deep, male but somehow familiar. I was sure that I had never heard it before but than again I didn't remember much before coming to the Glade.

"Then I guess I'll be the first," I whispered out loud. I reached out to the right wall of the Maze, letting my fingertips graze the vine-covered walls. The sound of the Grievers that had been chasing me had faded but every Glader knew that Grievers become more active at night. If the ones earlier didn't find her, there would be others that would. My jaw clenched, glancing over my shoulder ever so often.

_ **My nerves are getting to me, **_I thought as I took another right turn in the Maze. My goal was to hopefully go in a circle and end back up at West Door by daybreak. Walking around the corner, I froze. My eyes had adjusted enough to the darkness to see the Griever that lying in the middle of the path. I stood frozen in the middle of the path, too afraid to move or to even breath.

**_I was so close, _**I thought, eying the Griever that still not noticed me. I took a small step back. With that passage blocked, I would have to circle around the other of the whole section and I would reach the West Door from the east instead of the west. The Griever still had not moved so I took another step back. In the dark without its spines and countless claws, it looked utterly harmless, especially to a Greenie, like a giant dark glob but I knew exactly what they were capable of.

I was one of the firsts, just like Newt and Alby. I blinked her eyes to keep from crying. If Newt were here, I knew that he would give me an annoyed look, tell me to stop bloody crying and not act like a Greenie. I would most likely snap back and mention how I was the one who had comforted him when we were both dumped here almost two years ago.

That would shut him up, at least for a little while.

I eyed the Griever cautiously. It was only a few more steps before I reached the path where I had come. Only a few more steps that I would be that much closer to being with my family again. The Griever made a small click and my breath caught in my throat but it didn't stir. I took a deep breath. It was now or never. I took a last step back, a small gasp escaping my lips as I fell back into nothing but air.

_Thomas's Point of View_

_Present Day..._

The Grievers were gone. I leaned my back against the wall of the Maze as I tried to catch my breath. My heartbeat was so loud that I could practically hear it in my ears. I glanced at Minho, the Keeper of the Runners, who was standing at the very edge of the Cliff where the monsters had disappeared. The other boy wasn't even out of breath and if he was, he was very good at hiding it. I glanced back the way that we had come.

It was becoming easier for me to see the path not to mention the girl that was lying in the middle of it.

Wait…

My eyes widened. A girl?

I blinked a few times. This had to be a trick of the light, something hallucination that the Maze played with the Runners' minds but the girl was still there.

"Minho," I called, edging closer to the girl.

"What is it you slunkhead?"

"You may want to take a look at this."

I was close enough to touch her. I kneeled to the ground, brushing her long dark brown hair from her face. Something stirred in the bottom of my stomach as I looked at the girl. Her skin was tan; the opposite of the girl in the coma back at the Glade, with a few scratches on her cheek as well as her legs and arms. The girl had long, thick dark brown hair and it was a tangled mess about her face that had too many sharp angles, high cheekbones and full lips. She would be prettier if her face was softer and less hard looking.

I moved to brush another stray piece of hair from the girl's face when Minho gasped. I turned around to look at the other boy. The color in the Keeper's face had vanished as he looked at the girl with wide dark brown eyes. It was like he was looking at a ghost.

"What's wrong," I asked, "Do you know this girl?"

Minho glared at me. I was tempted to roll my eyes. They should just get used to answering my questions instead of ignoring them or yelling at me. The other boy looked at the brunette girl.

"I don't believe this," Minho whispered more to himself than to me, "Nora's alive."

**I am sorry that Thomas's point of view was so short but I promise that the chapters will get longer as the story goes on :D Anyway I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave a review and I will update as soon as I can :D**

**Love you all,**

**Owly **


	3. Reunited

**Hi there my little owlets :)**

**So guys its been quite a while haha. I am pretty its been over a year since I had even updated this story but there had been countless reviews during that time of people asking me to update, and I love that y'all love this story even with its two chapters. I honestly did not expect this kind of response of y'all and I just want to thank all of you, because it really does mean a lot to me :) I will keep this author's note short but I promise that I will try and ****update this story more frequently, winter break is only a few weeks away ;)**

_Thomas's Point of View_

It took some time to untangle Alby from the vines that I had used to keep him from being killed by the Grievers. By the time, Minho and I reached him; the dusky light of the sun was peeking from the top of the walls of the Maze. The light helped since the leader of the Gladers was still unconscious and almost fell on top of me once I cut the last vine free. Minho chuckled, carrying Nora in his arms. He wouldn't stop glancing at her every few seconds, as if he was looking at a ghost. I took hold of Alby, slinging his arm over my shoulder so that most of his weight was leaning on my shoulders. I grunted a little since the other boy was a lot heavier than I had thought.

The grinding sound of the West Doors opening made Minho and I jump before looking at each other in shock. We had done it. We survived the Maze overnight; something that no other Glader had ever done before.

"Let's get the shuck out of here," Minho muttered, adjusting his hold on Nora before starting a slow walk in the direction of the West Doors. I glanced at the brunette girl in the other boy's arms, trying to ignore the little twinge of jealous at the bottom of my stomach. It felt _wrong_ that I wasn't the one holding her in my arms, but as we backtracked through the Maze, I would glance at her from the corner of my eye.

She was pretty. Pretty, like the girl who was in a coma back at the Glade but her dark brown hair was tangled with leaves and twigs. And her skin was a deep tan, as though she had spent most of her time under the sun, but her arms and legs were covered in fresh scratches and faded scars. Minho and I made a left turn, the West Door was in sight and the door was wide open. Minho and I grinned at each other before quickening our pace, despite the both of us having a slight limp. I glanced at Nora again, silently wondering what color her eyes were before Minho quickened his pace to a job, ignoring his limp as he made his way back into the Glade.

"They're back," Someone shouted, their voice was faint for my ears so I assumed they were closer to the Homestead, "Minho and Thomas are back!"

It was not long after I took one step into the Glade that the rest of the boys rushed forward, some ruffling my hair, uttering nice words or staring in awe while others hissed that I must be really shucked in the head. Chuck pushed his way through the crowd and grinned at me, but it didn't quite meet his eyes. I opened my mouth to ask my friend what was wrong when another voice shouted.

"Get out of my bloody way!"

The group of Gladers parted to make move for Newt to join the group. His limp was worst as he moved towards Minho, he must have sprinted all the way from the Homestead to the Doors. His eyebrows scrunched together as he looked at the girl in the other boy's arms before stopping short.

"Bloody hell," He whispered, his blue eyes widened, "It can't be her."

"It's her, Newt," Minho whispered, smiling, "It's Nora."

"She was in the Maze for over a month, Minho," Newt hissed, "Whoever that is, it bloody as hell isn't Nora! This has to be some trick from that shucking Maze!"

"Nora was smarter than the most of us," Minho snapped back, "She was probably smarter than you or Alby, so she would have figured out a way."

Newt was silent, while the rest of the Gladers whispered amongst each other, pushing to get a closer look at, who Minho was holding. Newt's jaw clenched before he took a deep breath, and speaking with an even voice, "Get her inside the Homestead and have her wounds taken care of. I will be there in a few minutes."

Minho nodded, before jogging towards the house with Gally and a few other Gladers following behind him.

"Don't think I forgot about you, Greenie" Newt turned his eyes to look at me as Minho carried Nora away, "The Council wants a word with you."

**So again, I am so sorry that it took me OVER A FREAKING YEAR to update this story and I promise that it will not take me nearly as long as update next time. **

**I know this chapter wasn't the longest but I promise I will make that they will get longer, I just need to get back into the hang of writing again:) But I hope y'all had a lovely thanksgiving and I promise that I will update soon! And don't forget to leave a review telling me what y'all thought :D**

**Love you all,**

**Owly**


End file.
